Stroke of luck
by terminator the first
Summary: after being chaiced by 3 drunked villagers naruto stubles upon his fathers house.my first fic. powerful naruto will be a little dark vote for the parings may end up as a harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the fan fiction universe. This is my first story so please have **MERCY **I am not good with grammar or spelling even with spelling check I am bound to make mistakes.

Flames are welcomed they help me become a better writer but if you could tell me what I did wrong it would be most appreciated. Thank you

I will tell you this now I will finish the story it may take time, but I will. I now how it feels to read a story you like ( if I have any that like my story it will be a miracle )and they never finish it only something close to the apocalypse will stop me. Updates will happen every week ( I hope) if I have time (which I usually do) I will update sooner. Now I want to remind everyone that this is fan FICTION that means it may or may not have similarities to the original manga.

Also I would like to say if anyone sees some similarity to any of their story I thank you then for the inspiration.

This story is M but there will be no lemons ( unless I can get some one to write them for me), but there will be a bit of swearing so just encase

I DON'T OWN NARUTO THERE NOW NOBODY CAN SUE ME.

**Now on with the story**

READING

**DEMON SPEACH**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

HUMAN SPEACH

_HUMAN THOUGHT_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In the dark and empty streets of konoha we find a 6 year old boy with raged clothes walking with a limp on his leg. His name Naruto

"_why, why doesn't any one like me? what did do to them? _Naruto asked himself."

Naruto was never treated fairly he was hated for something out of his control most people would just ignore him or call him names, he had no friends the caretakers at the orphanage would separate him from the rest of the children telling them he was dangerous. He would get very little to eat, his bed was old and smelled funny, the window in his room was stuck so he could not close it when it was to cold. But today was the worst it was October 10 his birthday he knew from past experiences that people would treat him the worst on this day, usually the Hokage would find some one to keep watch over him encase he was attacked. Though they would do nothing until it really got to far. This time they out write abandoned him. Today he was kicked out out of the orphanage so he did not now were to go, he would go to the hokage tower, but the secretary does not let him see the hokage, she calls anbu the moment she spots him heading towards her.

"_Sometimes I wonder if my parents did something terrible and abandoned me here to suffer the consequences."_

Naruto would always wonder why did they hate him. He did not know that the fourth hokage had sealed the nine tailed fox in to him. The fourth wanted the people of Konoha to see him as a hero. The third made it a law were you couldn't tell anyone that he was the holder when it became evident that the villagers did not see naruto as a hero instead they thought he was the fox reincarnated.

"_I am tired ill figure out what I am going to do tomorrow, maybe I can ask that girl Ayame from the ramen shop to help me think what to do she and her dad always treat me nice."_

As Naruto search for a place to sleep in the forest close to the hokage monument, he heard footsteps behind him when turned around he spotted three villagers that by the way they were having trouble standing straight he deduced they were drunk.

"_Shit! What do I do now?"_

"Well Well Well what do we have here is the little demon out for a little stroll". Villager #1 said with hate clearly in his voice

"look I don't want any trouble, I haven't done anything wrong, I am just looking for a place to sleep". naruto was getting worried now, he knew what was about to happen, they were going to beat him up.

"Did you hear that the monster wans to got sleep" villager#2 responded with a sneer

"well I say we help him sleep for ever". As the last villager said that naruto turned around and ran in to the forests fast as his little legs let him.

It took the villigers a couple of seconds to start pursuing naruto due to the fact they were drunk.

10 minutes later

"Were are you little shit" villager#2 screamed. They had lost him 7 minutes into the chase and spent the last three looking for him.

"He must of used some of his demon power to disappear" villager#3 said

"Hopefully hell get lost and die out here". Village#1 said as he started to walk away into Konoha

"_Thank kami they did not find me, I don't think I could of kept running" _naruto thought as he came out of the hollow tree he had jumped in.

"Well now what?" naruto let out a sigh as he looked around the unfamiliar part of the forest he never explored before.

Naruto looked up in to the ski for a moment before he started to walk in the opposite direction the villagers walked.

"_If I go the same directions they went I could bump into them again and not be able to out run them" _were his thoughts as he walked away.

--34 minutes later

"_I think a past trough here already. Okay it's official I am lost" _Naruto started to panic

"_what if I don't get out of this forest."_ he gulped " _would I really die out here like the villager said." _Images of the hokage, ayame, and old man ichiraku (sp?) looking sad started to manifest in his mind.

"_No I can't think like that I am going to find away out of here." _With renewed determination in his eyes he started to walk.

After a few moments of walking he felt a tingling sensation pas through his body.

" _I wonder what was that"_

Suddenly as he looked left he spotted a house a big house more like a mansion.

" _Who lives all the way out here?" _he started to think weather or not to knock at the door " _if I knock the door and someone that does not like comes out I could be in danger, but what other choice do I have I don't know were here is" _his heart started to beat faster and faster as his hand got closer to the door bell. "_Well here goes nothing"_

Nothing "_don't tell me no body lives here. Great just great what do I do now."_

"_Maybe the door is open." _as he grabbed the handle it was still dark so he did not notice the sharp edge in the door knob.

There was loud scream

" _Son of a, what type of people lived here, were they crazy to sharpened the door knob" _as naruto continued his mental rant about crazy people and sharp objects

the door knob was dripping with blood were naruto had cut his finger suddenly there was a small flash of light and several clicks.

Naruto stopped his mental rant in time to see the door open and the lights inside turned on.

"hello is anybody in hear, I am lost and need to find my way back to the village" naruto started to look around the place looked like nobody has been their for quite some time now the furniture was covered with white sheets. "_guess there hasent been people here for some time" _as he explored the house eventually came in to what he thinks is the living room where there was a big picture over the fire place of some smiling guy with blond hair holding what looked like a very happy red haired woman who was obviously expecting a baby. " _Were my parents happy when they were expecting me" _tears were forming in his eyes as the thought past through his mind. "_No I haven't cried since I has 4 I won't cry again"_he looked to the left of the room and notice that there was several scrolls paper all over the desk. Curiosity getting the best of him naruto went to investigate the bunch of papers. "_what is a shiki fuunjin"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well people did you like it hate, Please leave a review ( gets down on his knees and begs)

Sorry for the small cliffhanger it's just that I wanted to put this story up before I went to sleep ( writing takes a lot of time )

also did not notice how short it is will trie to make it bigger next time.

I have decided to let you chose the parings; (Yes I am so giving ) you may chose any **girl **you want

tsunade (have a way to make her younger)

anko

hinata ( Naruto won't magically acquire feelings for her over night it will take time)

sakura ( don't like her but I am letting you chose)

tenten ( can someone tell me her last name or make one really cool one)

ino ( don't know a lot about her)

shizune ( need last name)

ayame

kurenai

hanabi ( if she wins they will get together almost at the end of the story)

moegi ( same as hanabi)

hana ( same as ino)

tsunami ( same as tsunade)

princes of snow country ( need her real name )

I know I forgot some so please chose any one you want.

**THIS IS NOT A YAOI SO DO NOT PUT ANY GUYS AS YOUR CHOICE.**

NOW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A HAREM PUT 5 OF THE GIRLS YOU WANT

thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to review


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back so you can stop crying ( yes I am delusional )

well it did not take me long to update but I got sick could not go to school (yeah! for flue)

just wanted to thank those who took the time to review.

Harem is winning ( really like harems) But that could change, but if it does not there will be only 5 girls in it.

**Now On with the fic.**

**Reading**

**DEMON TALK**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

HUMAN TALK

_HUMAN THOUGHT_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

**Shiki Fuunjin **"_Wonder what that is" _thought Naruto.

**Sealing Jutsu**

**Summons Death himself**

**sacrificial Jutsu**

"_Sounds powerful"_

As he started to unfold the scroll he notice the picture of the seal at the bottom. It had a spiral in the middle with several kanji around it

Naruto froze. He had seen the same seal several times appear in his stomach it had appeared when he got mad with the villagers.

"_What does this mean"_ after he had finished reading the notes on the seal he came to a shocking revelation.

"_They sealed some thing in me!, but what" _memories of villagers screaming things to him like " kyuubi brat, demon fox , and where going to finish what the fourth hokage started.

"_So thats it, they sealed the nine tailed fox in me"_ tears started to form in his eyes. " _thats why everyone hates me" _he let himself fall in the floor " _that's why I don't have family"_, tears were now flowing freely.

" _why did he have to chose me." _his sad expression started to change into one of hate " _it's all the fourths fault"_

Naruto was so caught up on his train of thought that he did not even notice the pair of arms that reached from behind him until he was rapt up in a hug.

"There there naruto everything is going to be alright."

Naruto got scared for a moment when he felt the arms rap around him, but relaxed when he recognized the voice. It took a few moments for him to completely calm down.

"Hokage Jiji". He started with sadness evident in his voice.

"Why" he asked

"Look Naruto you must understand," The third started with a calm and soothing tone " The Yoidame did not have any other choice, the fox was rampaging threw the village we tried to stop it, we threw everything at him but he was just to powerful people were dying everything was in disorder, He wanted you to be seen as a hero by the villagers, but sadly" "They see me as the fox reincarnated" finished Naruto. " What the villagers have and are doing is wrong and mis guided. They lost a lot of precious people and the sadness and hate cloud there judgment.

" Hokage sama ." started Naruto

"Who were my parent's, did they abandoned me in this village when the fourth sealed the kyuubi in me thinking I was it's reincarnation as well"

Saruto by was a little taken back by the seriousness and coldness that Naruto's tone of voice had.

"Sorry Naruto but I cannot tell you it's for your own safety"

"Please i just want to know, it hurts to think that they abandoned me. Said Naruto as he got up from the floor and looked in to the eyes of the hokage.

Sarutoby stared at the eyes of Naruto and it showed so much pain and suffering. It almost broke his heart to see the boy he loved like a grandson being torn apart inside.

" _what should I do, should I tell him? how would he react to the news?. No he has the right to know. I just hope I am not making a mistake"_

"Naruto" spoke sarutoby with strong conviction and seriousness. " what I am about to tell you cannot be said to any one. Both your parents had many enemies and would love the chance to hurt you, do you understand." " yes jiji" spoke Naruto.

"your mother was originally a ninja from a foreign country so there is little information on her before she joined Konoha, she was very beautiful and skilled she was only second to tsunade of the legendary sannin in the art of medicine. When she found out she was pregnant, she could not stop smiling, her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

The hokage stop for a second to think how he was going to tell the rest, he sighted.

Now your father was a great man, very noble he would go off his way to help a friend, he was an orphan, so he never knew his parents. His name was Minato Namikaze." " _Where did I read that name from" _wondered naruto. "When he heard kushina was pregnant he past out with a huge grin on his face." Sandaime chuckled a bit. "sadly" his voice turned grim. "On the day you were born Kushina is believed to have died.

"What do you mean jiji"

Sarutoby sighted seamed he was doing that a lot today "Part of the hospital were her room was, burned down after an attack from the kyuubi hit it. We never found a body."

"Your father" sarutobi's voice sounded hesitant.

"He died sealing the nine tail fox in you"

"_My father was the fourth hokage" _the revelation became to much for him and did the most logical thing. THUD. He fainted.

The hokage watched as Naruto hit the floor. " _I hope I did the right thing, I am sorry Minato, Kushina but I have failed to give your son the life he deserves."_ Sarutoby look up at the ski through the window.

-- Unknown location

"_Where am I"_ Naruto looked around his legs from the bottom to his knees were underwater and there seamed to be a lot of passageways all around him. He looked a round for a moment until he spotted a dim light coming from one of the passageways. "_Well I got no were else to go" _were the thoughts of him as he walked towards the light.

Unbeknown to him someone Knew that he was there.

"w_**ell well my jailer came to pay me a visit." **_the creature started to smile reviling his sharp teeth.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well people here it is the second chapter. Wrote it as fast as I could ( starts to rub his fingers)

Hope you enjoy it

the next chapter of the story will be bigger and will be speeding up, theres also going to be a time skip.

Please leave review they are much appreciated

Also the paring poll will close around chapter 7 so please vote

Thank you

Until next time ( hope is soon ) Keep on reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Well people I am back and I am sorry it took so long to update but one of my cousins came to visit while I was not there and used my computer for gods knows what. Well long story short my computer got infected with a nasty virus when I sent it to get fixed they had to erase everything (I almost killed my cousin) I had to re download the open office from fanfiction again and since I got a dial up connection it took a shit load of time. But enough about that I am back and that's what matters.

It has been decided it's going to be a harem, now I just need the names of the five girls that are going to be in it so please vote.

**Now on with the fic.**

**Reading**

**DEMON TALK**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

HUMAN TALK

_HUMAN TOUGHT_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

When Naruto came to the ending of the passageway there was a huge cage with a small paper in the middle with the kanji for seal in front of it. "_Wonder whats in their." H_e squinted his eye to try and see whats inside.

"**Hello there mortal" **came the booming voice from inside of the cage.

"Who who are you"

"**A you hurt me you just found out I am sealed in you and forget me already"**

"you are the kyuubi" Naruto was now getting angry " you are the reason I am hated and don't have a family!" he was staring at a gigantic fox with blood red fur and sharp looking teeth.

"**Bu ho cry me arriver, like I care"**

Naruto glared at him.

"**Now before you start crying like a baby, I need** **to discus sev-**"before kyuubi could finish speaking he was caught off by Naruto.

"Why should I listen or even talk to you fur ball"

For all the things naruto could have said that was the wrong thing.

"**NOW! you listen here you meat sack. I am the kyuuby no kitsune king of hell and I demand respect you got that!"**

Naruto had to jump to the side to escape being hit by one of the kuubys claws. Getting up from the floor he made a mental note to never get to close to the cage.

"Okay jeezz you don't have to kill me"

"**As I was saying I need talk to you about several things. First I would like to make a deal with you"**

Naruto was now confused " exactly why? And how do I even know this isn't some king of trick?" Naruto had lived a hard life and had to learn fast or he would not make it and one thing he learned has not to trust people so easily. In his past some of the villagers had pretended to help him when he was being chased just to back stab him latter.

"**Look I have been stuck in you for six years with nothing to do and frankly I hate it that's why I am even considering to make a deal with you."**

"Okay what did you have in mind"

"**In exchange for me to help you become strong, I want freedom"**

"YOUR NUTS IF YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU FREE!!" had the fox gone crazy this six years his been in trapped in him to think that he would let him free.

"**Let me finish. What I want is to be able to see, hear, taste, and feel what you experience" **

"I am listening" "_It could not be so bad I mean I get strong enough to defend my self and I don't think any body out side will help me"_

"**In exchange for this small freedoms in willing help you become strong."**

"how would you do that."

" **Well I could teach you a bout seals, some strategy, human anatomy, and what you humans call genjutsu."**

"What about ninjutsu, or taijutsu."

"**I am a giant fox why would I need your pity full tricks."**

"But then how is it that you know genjutsu, seals and human anatomy."

"**We demon foxes are redounded for illusions, and I know seals because the first sealers were demons who eventually taught humans how to use them."**

"And human anatomy"

"**Well after you eat several of them you learn a few things"**

"Then how am I going to learn ninjutsu or taijutsu"

"**Kid I know your stupid but think your father was the fourth hokage he was bound to have a library with what you need"**

"Alright what do I have to do"

kyuuby sighted after six years of being in complete darkness with nothing to do he was finally going to experience the outside world he could not handle being in prisoned like this any longer.

"**All you have to do is pull a piece of the seal and I will do the rest"**

Naruto a little hesitant moved to rip the piece of the seal never taking his eyes off the fox. He still did not trust the fox but it was his only chance to get someone to help him train. After he riped the piece of seal red demonic chakra surrounded him and it all went black.

Hokage tower

The last thing Naruto remembers was when the red chakra surrounded him opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings he notices that everything looks better he also smell the faint sent of tobacco. After a few more moments he notices that he is laying on the couch in the hokage tower. Wen he was actually able to visit the hokage he would usually sit there and talk to the old man, he always helped him wen he was in need he would visit him at the orphanage every now and then.

"How the hell did I get here?"his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"**Can you hear me kid"**

"kyuubi?" was he crazy or did he just hear the fox

"**No kid your not crazy I am rally speaking to you"**

"How is it that you can speak to me"

"**Well seams that when you rip that piece of the seal it weakened enough for me to able to talk to you"**

"Great just great, if my life was not bad of enough now I hear the kyuubi in my head"

"**You know you only need to think what you want to say to me if you because if you start talking to me in public you will be executed, but enough of the that I got good news"**

"G_reat now what?"_

"**It seams that another side effect of you riping the piece of the seal was that you got to some degree my senses"**

"_What do you mean"_

"**You can now see,smell and hear better"**

"_Well at least it wasn't a total lo-" _Naruto was not able to finish his conversation because at that very moment the door to the office opened.

"A Naruto your awake, I was getting worried" said sandaime as he walked behind his desk.

"Hello old man sorry to worry you"

"Don't worry the important thing is that your safe"

"Hokage jiji I need to ask you for a favor"

"Okay naruto what is it?"

"Old man I need someone to help me train"

"Why do you need someone to train you" the Hokage was taken back of bit he thought that Naruto would ask him to take him to eat ramen, that has usually what happens wen he was down.

"For my own protection"

"Protection from what"

"You have to face it old man the villagers don't like me, and you can't watch me all the time"

"Naruto that's why I put anbu guards to watch you"

"WHERE WERE THEY WHEN THE DRUNK VILLAGERS CHASED ME!"

Naruto sighted "look many people hate me including shinobi, I need to learn how to protect my self"

The third knew it was a matter of time before Naruto would start to resent the village, but wanted to have faith that the villagers would come around and see Naruto not as the fox but a child. And he had a point he could not look after him all the time he had to keep the village runing, and there were a very small number of ninja he could trust to take care of him but they had missions and could not keep an eye on him so with a heavy heart he agreed.

"Alright then I will arrange for some one to help you train. In the meant time we have more important matters to attend" His voice turned serious

"What were you doing outside in the middle of the night"

" I was looking for someplace I could sleep because the care takers at the orphanage kicked me out "

"Then why did you not come here to tell me that you had been kicked out of the orphanage, I could of helped you"

"Well every time I come to see you your secretary calls the anbu guards to take me outside"

" I see" sandaime narrowed his eyes"do not worry, when she comes in today I will confront her about this and find a replacement for her"

"Hokagejiji how was it that you knew I was at my fathers house?" He was curios to know how had the third know that he had entered his dad's house.

"Well normally any one that gets close to it falls for a genjustsu that makes them think nothing is there, and makes them leave the vicinity of the house"

"So thats the filing I had wen I was walking threw the woods"

"When your dad past away I had Jiraya of the sannin put seal around that warn me if someone was able to pass it, I would be notified through a seal I have in my arm. the yoidamie made put the genjutsu for the protection of him self and his family and only very few could pass me included."

"What about that sharp knob at the door?" that thing had hurt.

"The door has a blood seal and only family member can open the door"

"Am I going to live there or are you going to send me back to the orphanage." Asked a curious Naruto he did not want to go back but the choice was in the hokages hand.

" I was supposed to tell you about your heritage and about the kyuubi when you reached the age of 16 or you became a chunin, and was also going to give you this scroll your father left for you, but since you discovered this a head of time I will give you this." as the sandaime talked he walked to the corner of the room bit his thumb drawing blood he ran his bleeding thumb threw the painting of the yoidaime.

Naruto watched with fascination as the painting of his father turned in to a safe.

"Now since you know who your father is there is no point in keeping it." Giving a scroll to him.

Naruto quickly opened the scroll and started to read. He was exited he was going to learn more about his family.

Naruto as the current hokage has told you I am your father. I would like to ask you to please for give me for the life I have given to you. I know very well the people of the village will not see you as the hero you are, but as the kyuubi and for that I am deeply sorry, but I could not ask any other parent to sacrifice their child if I could not do it. My only hope is that sarutobi has been able to take care of you. I wish I could been there wen you were growing up, By now I bet you have grown to a very wise and powerful ninja. And again I am sorry I will leave you all my jutsus to you they are locked up in the safe of your new home, but you are the only one able to open the scrolls containing my most price jutsus the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Use them well and know that I am proud of you no mater what, and also know that me and your mother love you very much

Your father

Namikaze Minato

Naruto could not understand his father new the life he was going to live and jet he did anyway he chose to be hokage first and dad second. But would he have done the same thing his dream was to be hokage. There were many things he needed to think about and one was if he would continue the dream of being hokage.

Sarutoby sat there seeing several emotions pass through the face of naruto from anger to confusion. He sighted he should have done the sealing but minato was to stubborn to listen it sadden him to see the life Minato condemned his son to be scorn for a something you had no control over to and now to live knowing that it has his dad that did that to him.

"Naruto I will permit you to move to your dads house but you most not tell any one if word got out that you were living in the fourths house they could come to realize the truth and cause problems for you do you understand"

"I understand"

--The next day

Naruto woke up to the sound of his new alarm it was early in the morning. As he got up from bed and started to get ready he thought of what had occurred yesterday he had found out about his parent's and the kyuubi the hole reason he was hated his thoughts ended wen someone started to talk to him

"**kid are you ready to star your training"**

"I am ready." He would become strong he did not hate the villagers but will not let them take their hate on him he would defend himself if he had to.

"**Good now first I am going to be putting gravity seal on you"**

"What are gravity seals" Naruto had never herd of such thing and was curios to know what it did

"**Gravity seals help you gain speed and power by multiplying the gravity around you making you heavier after a while you would get used to them and will need to adjust them now I need you to right this seals on both your arms and legs"**

several images past trough narutos mind it took him a few moments before he took a a kunie nip his finger and started to write the seals as kyuubi told him. After he finished he looked with fascination as the seal glowed. A few seconds later it stopped.

"**Good now concentrate on on the times you want the gravity to increase, I would advice to start with x5 gravity"**

"Okay here goes nothing"

The seal glowed and then BAM!. Naruto had not expected to have gained that much weight now he was on the floor struggling to lift his head from the ground

"Dam this is the last time I listen to you"

"**Don't be such a cry baby" **

Several hours later

It took Naruto several hours to be able to even stand. Several hours of trying to stand only to fall on his face. He had tried to turn it down but that dam fox would not let him. As he walked out into the backyard of his house his feet dragged through the ground, he looked up and notice that it was past noon.

"**Well done I am impress I thought it would take you at least a day before you could even move." **The kyuubi was really impressed is not everyday you see a six year old boy be able to what would be unimaginable for a boy his age."_**Maybe it wont be so bad teaching him, I do need him to stay alive until I find away to get out of here."**_He wasn't training Naruto just to keep his end of the bargain but to make him able to survive long enough for him to escape freedom that's what he wanted and if naruto died before he was freed he would die as well and he will not have none of that.

Two weeks latter

Naruto was on the ground panting looking up at the sky it was dark he had spend most of his time training none stop he would only stop to eat or got o the bathroom and would usually pass out in the training ground. He still had the gravity seal at x5 but was getting used to them so he would need to adjust them latter. He had found his dad's library the second day he had spent in his new house it was filled with ninjutsu rating from D to A he guessed that the really powerful ones were in the his dad safe. He had decided to leave them alone for now he recently started to draw out his chakra and could not hope to do D rank justsus much less S class. He sighted it was going to take him along time to get to the level he wanted but would not give up he would keep trying even if it killed him. The kyuuby had started to teach him strategy and human anatomy while he slept he would not be teaching him genjutsu for a wile since you need a high level of proficiency with his chakra and he had only started a few days ago.

"This going to take along time"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

well people I did not do the time skip this chapter but will be deficiently on the next.

I just wanted to post this so people would not think I had abandoned the story

as the top said it's going to be a harem but there is only going to be five and thats pushing (hey I am new at this)

also I am going back to the other chapter to fix a few ( meaning many) spelling errors i will not change the other chapters so do not worry.

remember to review.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I am back. And here is another update

**Now on with the fic.**

**Reading**

**DEMON TALK**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

HUMAN TALK

_HUMAN THOUGHT_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Looking at the village through the window Sarutobi was deep in thought it had been a few weeks since Naruto found about the kyuubi and his parents, he had changed. No longer was he hyperactive little kid he had know, he was more serious he would spend most of his time training not once had he left the house since the incident and frankly it has him worried. He wad tried to steer Naruto in the direction to be a shinoby of the village, to make him want to protect it like his father did, but all was for nothing. The villagers had ruined that plan with their constant hate and abuse. He was no fool, he was the professor after all, if things continued how they were going it would be only a matter of time before they turn him into an enemy it did not matter how much will and determination he has everyone has a limit.

"_Maybe I should send him away for a while"_ But who could take him, he could not just send him out with out some one to take care of him he was only six years old.

His train a thought ended when he sensed someone he had not seen since the kyuubi attack.

-- Training field behind Naruto's house

Naruto was mad no more than mad. After learning **Henge**, and **replacement no jutsu **to a certain degree. he had tried the **Bushin no jutsu **only to find out that because of the kyuubi he had larger chakra reserve, but horrible chakra control making it almost impossible to learn. The kyuubi told him that with enough chakra control he may be able to learn it. That is why he had been trying to do the levitation of the leaf exercise for a while, and there was some progress but was still having problems with it. "Why cant I get this." he had fallowed the directions the scroll gave him many times and sometimes resulting in him asking the kyuubi what several words meant. His education was not the best he would be excused every time the orphanage tried to tech the kids how to read and write, but he tried to learn anyways it was hard but he got the hang of it mostly. He still had trouble reading and writing was okay for some one his age.

"I can't wait for the for the hokage to get me someone to help me."

--hokage office

"So what brings you here Jiraya" said Sarutobi without turning around

"Hello sensei." A tall man with messy white hair and red lines running over his cheeks responded coming out of the shadow. (Still learning how to describe people so bare with me) "Not much but a few weeks ago the seal I placed in Minato's house alerted me that someone went in their." This had come to him as a big surprise the only one that could open the door was Naruto and he was six. That meant that the Hokage had explained to Narutos about his heritage. That was the only explanation he could come up with. "And I want to now who"

As Sarutobi told him what happen he could not help but get mad. Mad at the villagers for what they had done to him, mad at his self for not checking up on him, but most of all mad at his sensei that did almost nothing to stop it.

"How the hell could this happen!, I thought you were going to take care of him" oh he was pissed.

Sarutobi did not need this now he already felt horrible about it, but for his student to yell at him.

"What about you." His voice was rising "If I remember correctly I was not the only one minato ask to take care OF HIM!" He was now out wright yelling. "But no you left as fast as you could after the kuubi attack." Jiraya knew it was true but he could not stay in the village he needed some time to think.

"Your wright" he said with a defeated tone looking down. "But it hurt to see him, he looked so much like Minato, I could not stand it." He felt ashamed to leave a child he had agreed to protect only because he looked like his former student that was no excuse.

"The past is the past and you cannot change it." he sighted " the important thing is that you are here and that solves one of my problems."

"What do you mean sensei"

"After the incident Naruto asked me for someone to help him train, but could not find anyone trust wordy to do it."

"So you want me to train him"

"Yes, he has been training by himself with the help of scrolls in minato's library"

"So that means you gave him permission to be in the house"

"It's the least I could do." He turned to look at the village again with a scowl. " If I would have denied him he would had to live alone in an apartment were he would most likely be harassed, at least there he is secure from the villagers."

"Alright sensei, I will do it for a while, but I cannot spend to much time here I still need to keep taps on Konohas enemies."

"I understand."

-- Streets of Konoha

As Jiraya walked through the Village Hidden in the leaves he could not help but glare at them. He had made a mistake, in his moment of grief he had left the village believing that Naruto could be protected by his sensei. What a fol he was. Sarutobi had tried to take care of him, but with all the paperwork and restrictions the council had on him made it difficult.

"_Maybe I can make it up to him, but how?"_ Training was a good start, but was not enough. "_I will make it up to him someday."_

With that thought In mind he entered a weapon shop.

-- Training field behind Naruto's house

Letting past the genjutsu Jiraya was very surprised to find naruto sleeping on the ground. " like father like son" he had seen several times this same scenario before with minato.

Walking next to him and kneeling down to wake up naruto he could not help but notice how much he looked like his father. While he was remembering the old days he did not notice naruto's hand moving towards his kunie pouch.

He knew he was there since he passed the genjutsu kyuubi had informed him. At first he thought it has the hokage, but when the kyuubi said he was someone else he pretended to be asleep. "_So the villagers already found out I live here." _when the person got close enough.

To say that Jiraya was surprise would be an understatement the kid had suddenly jumped up and thrown a kunie at him. He has so caught of guard he was not able to move out of the way in time.

Standing there looking at the intruder Naruto could not help but curse he had been training on his endurance and chackra control, but had neglected practicing with his kunie and shurikin. Pulling out another kunie he was about to charge the person when he started to speak.

"Wow there kid I am not here to hurt you"

"How do I know you are not lying just to get me when I turn my back."

"The hokage sent me here to train you"said Jiraya as he pulled out the kunie from his arm

Putting away the kunie he took a better look at the man. He had seen him somewhere but were.

"So who are you?" still a little suspicious.

"I am Jiraya of the sannins" he said puffing out his chest.

Now he remembers he had seen him in one of the pictures with his father. Father he mentally chuckled should he even call him that. what do you even call the one that condemned you to a life of loneliness. Clearing his head of those thoughts he took one last good look at him and started walk back to the house.

"Hey kid were are you going"

"It's late and I am tired where do you think I am going."

"Hey what about me" he hated to be ignored and this kid dare blow him off.

"Well you were assigned to train me, so I will be seeing you tomorrow" with that he closed the door.

-- The next day

Naruto lay there in the floor panting. After finally mastering the leaf exercise he had tried the tree walking exercise. He had made it half way before he fell down, but after that it had very little progress. "were the hell is that Jiraya guy." it was already noon and he has not there yet. _"Well speaking of the devil."_

"Hello there kid"

"Hello Jiraya-san, if I may ask what took you so long" said Naruto with annoyed look on his face.

"That would me my fault" turning around he sees that the Hokage had come to visit him.

"Hello Sarutobi-san did not see you there"

"Hello Naruto is nice to see you, how have you been" It hurt when naruto did not call him old man.

"Pretty good, been training "

"That's good to hear, now I am here because I wanted to bring you some new clothes, and see how you where doing." pulling out a scroll from his pocket srutobi opened and applying chakra to it with and audible poof a pear of clothes appeared. It was a black anbu type pants with several pockets, a black tank, and a combat jacket. "Now Naruto these are very special clothing they are durable, fire resistant and if you get hit by a kunie or shurikin you only need to pull it out and apply chakra were the hole is and it will fix it self ."

Finally had some clothes that would not be destroyed so fast. He had destroyed most of the clothes he had, and was going to ask the Hokage if he could buy him some, but it seams the he had the same idea.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said Naruto as he bowed

"Well Naruto I wish I could stay her and spend time with you, but have to do my paperwork." With that seed he used the **shunshin no jutsu** to go to his office.

"Well kid ready for your training."

"Of course I am ready"

"Good now yesterday I brought you some equipment, but you went inside your house before I could give it to you"

"What it is it"

" It's a katana, I am going to be showing you the basics of swordsman ship, I don't know much but it could help you in a tight spot. I olso gotyou several ste's of kunie and shurikin"

"What else are you going to teach me"

"Well I know plenty of ninjutsu, and some genjutsu, but you are not ready for it may be in a year or two."

"What about taijutsu"

"Well I could teach you, but I know someone better than me in taijutsu I will try and see if he can help you if not I will do it.." he started thinking of a way to get Maito Gai to train Naruto.

"So when do we start"

"Are you sure you are ready I don't want you complaining that the training I am going to be giving you is to much for you , because you must understand that there is no easy way to gain power it will take sweat, tears, hard work, and determination. Now do you still want to go trough with it. Said jiraya Looking directly at naruto with a serious face

"Yes" said Naruto with determination. "Nothing been easy so far so why would this be any different."

"Good because for the next three years you are all mine"

"Bring it on I am not afraid"

"Trust me kid you will be." Said Jiraya as he laughed evilly making naruto start to get nervous.

"_He is just trying to scare me, right, it can't be that hard." _How wrong he was.

-- Three years latter 3:45 AM

Waking up to the sound of the alarm Naruto could not help but start to miss Jiraya. He had been gone for almost a week after he had finished training him. He had been hard and ruthless when ever they spared, but it really helped him a lot. He had become one of the few people he could depend on. He learn from him many jutsus but his favorite was the **kage bunshin no jutsu **because when one dispelled what ever he learn the original would learn as well making it easier for him to learn jutsus.He also learned some genjutsu, but not many because he had so much chakra . The fox was starting to get to the powerful seals like blood seals and security seals. His study of human anatomy had help him create his on taijutsu stile, it still had many flaws but would eventually be one of the greatest..

Getting up he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Why did he had to wake up this early again? Oh thats right so he could keep up his training regimen and go to the academy at the same time. He had fought tooth and nail with the Hokage that he did not need the academy, but he had said it was necessary for him to socialize with children his age. As if the parent would let him even get close to them, most likely when they find out he is in their class they will take them out or forbid them from talking to him. He sighted

He had tried to in two different times to make friends with children his own age only for the parent's of said child to take them away and call him a monster.

Getting out of the bathroom and looking at the mirror he could not help but notice how much he had grown, his spiky hair now reached his holders, his whisker marks had darkened, his fangs were sharper, he was tall enough to reached the shoulders of the Hokage.

-- 7:45 AM

After finishing his training Naruto started to run towards the acadamy he could not be late for his first day of school, but when he got there the bell had already sounded. _"Shit I am late"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Question when was the uchia massacre.?

Here are the current votes for the harem.

top five will be chosen to be in the harem so vote people.

anko: 5

temari: 4

tenten: 4

yukie fujikaze: 4

kurenai: 3

hana: 3

Ino: 3

fuma sasame: 2

shizune: 2

tsunami: 2

haruna: 1

rin: 1

matsuri: 1

young stunade: 1

yugito: 1

ayame: 1

hinata: 1

isaribi: 1

so you know the drill

please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people, I welcome you to another chapter of stroke of luck I hope you enjoy.

**Now on with the fic**

**DEMON SPEAK**

_**DEMON THOUGHT**_

HUMAN SPEAK

_HUMAN THOUGHT_

READING

_FLASH BACK_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Iruka sat in his desk looking at a piece of paper the hokage had sent him via messenger bird. He still remembers the day the Kyuubi attacked and most likely would never forget, he saw the devastation, he heard the screams, it was chaos everywhere. Iruka had watched his parents go into the battle field to try and defend their village from the fox only to be killed like they were flies. After the fox was sealed into the boy he did not know how to feel. He had never met Naruto personally, but had heard the rumors about him, and last he heard Naruto had banished nobody has supposable seen him in three years. Now he returned from who nows were and was in his class.

Looking up from the piece of paper to the class room he took notice that most of the clan heirs were in his class, but he could not find the Uzumaki boy. Was he not coming? or was he already here? He did not now how he looked like.

"Silence if you please." They ignored him completely.

"I SAID SILENCE!" They all complied.

"Good, I like to welcome you to your first year of the academy, I am your instructor Umino Iruka and this." Pointing next to him. "Is my assistant Mizuki"

"This wil-." He was interrupted as someone opened the door.

"Sorry I am late."

"It's quite alright ah."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"_So it's him." _Thought Iruka as he frowned

"_Just like the rest." _Thought Naruto as he noticed the frown in the person's face

"Well what are you waiting for take a seat." Said Iruka with a little anger in his voice.

Taking a seat in the corner at the end of the class room were he could have a better vantage point.

"Okay like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He shot a glare at Naruto."This will be my first year of teaching, and I will be helping you to become the best shinobi that you can be. It will be hard but I have faith that you can do it."

"The first thing were going to be learning is how to draw out your chakra." What ever Iruka was going to say Naruto tunned it out, He already knew about chakra, considering he had his shadow clones read through all the books and scroll in his library. He had a massive headache after dispelling them all at once.

"**Hehehehe it took you three days to be able to think strait again."**

"What did I tell you about reading my thoughts."

"**Like I care."**

"What do you want."

"**I noticed that you already adjusted to the gravity seals so I am going to be making it heavier."**

"_I hate you damn sadist."_

"**he he he he I love you to."**

"_I will find a way to get back at you, do y-."_ His arm shot up and caught in time the eraser that was heading towards his head.

Looking a the person who had thrown the raiser he narrowed his eyes."Is there a reason you threw that eraser at me Mizuki-_sensei_."

Mizuki was little startled that he actually caught the eraser, he was sure the brat was not paying attention. "Well Naruto you were not paying attention to what Iruka was saying and it's important if you want to became a shinobi to learn how to do this and if your not paying attention, I may have to through another one." He finished with a small smirk.

"I am not worried you through like an old lady, I don't believe you will actually hit me" Said as he shrugged

"What did you say punk."Said Mizuki letting out some killer intent.

"You heard me, I can't believe you actually made it to chunnin."

He was about to rush at Naruto, but Iruka put a hand in his shoulder and whispered something.

"Calm down Mizuki don't do anything rash, I would not want to report you to the Hokage, you know how much he cares for him."

Calming down Mizuki swore he would get his revenge."_Mark my words demon I will get you."_

"And as for you Naruto respect Mizuki he is you sensei for know until you graduate."

"I apologize." He said not really meaning it.

"Okay now every body form a line so we can help you start channeling your chakra."

Coming down the stairs Naruto notice the stares he was receiving from the rest of the class some were curios, some unbelieving and a few of hate.

When it was finally Naruto's turn he walked to the center of the class room, and made the ram hand sign channeling chackra with out any help. Many raised an eyebrow at this, specially the teachers they knew that all of the clan members could channel chakra, that was because they were taught since they were little, but Naruto was an orphan so some one most of taught him ,But ho?

"Naruto how is it that you know how to channel your chackra already." Iruka asked.

"I learned from a training manual I bought." He did not want any body to know he was taught by a sannin, and wanted the true extent of his strength hidden until he became a genin.

Iruka could tell he was lying, but could not force him to tell the truth. "Okay Naruto please take a seat."

Walking up the stairs he could see in through the corner of his eyes several anbu members with NE on the top of the mask hiding in the trees most likely spying on him.

"_I can't wait to this is over..."_

-- Ichirakus (sp?)

Walking into Ichirakus he smiled how he had missed this place, the smell, the friendly atmosphere, and specially the people who worked there. He had forgotten about it when he found out about the Kyuubi and his parent's. He had felt betrayed by the old man, and not knowing who to trust he had tried to isolate him self acting cold against any body that tried to get close to him. Only to find out that was not the answer. He only hurt the people that cared about him like the Hokage. He had tried to help he did, but it seams that he was not able to the extent necessary because of the council, He had not forgiven his father for the life he gave him, but that does not mean he would hate the only people that actually cared for him. He will not just any body but he will give them a chance.

"Welcome to Ichiraku." Said a beautiful girl with brown hair, she was taller than him, and looked to be around 13 years old. "What would you like to have."

He smiled "Ayame it is nice to see you again."His voice was familiar, taking a better look at the person in front of her she had seen those blue eyes, whisker marks, and spiky blond hair somewhere. Her eyes widen as she finally remember who he was.

"Naruto is that you?"

"So you do remember me."

"What happen to you, I haven see you in three years were have you been." She had thought something bad had happen to him, since she had seen how the villagers treated him, and since he was five he would always come and eat every day, after he did not come to eat for more than a week it had worried her. She had tried to go look for him on several times only to come out empty handed.

"Well I have been training."

"But were, I mean you did not come and visit, and I got worried that some thing must of happen to you." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry is that I worried you, but after learning some things about me I could not leave my new home."

"It's okay just please next time tell us." She got close to him and wrapped her arms around him. " Your my friend, and it hurt to think something happen to you."

A friend she considered him a friend he had thought that was beyond him, but this girls not only wants to be his friend but cares enough to go looking for him. Hugging her back he let a few stray tears fall.

"So where is the old man." Letting her go and trying to hide the tears he looked around but could not see him.

"Some guy from the Uchia clan came here last week and asked him if he could cater a small party he was having for his daughters Birthday, I am suppose to go and help him to pack up latter."

"Well tell him that I say hello."

"Why don't you come with me, he got so worried when you disappeared and would very happy to see you."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry, come on please."She did the dreaded puppy eye no jutsu.

"_Must resit."_But it was futile_. _"Okay at what time do you have to go."

"In an a hour or so"

"So while we wait, why don't you tell me what have you been up to this past few years."

He sat there and talked with her with a smile not living his face. It felt good to talk to her...

-- Forest close to the Uchia District.

After their long talk Naruto and Ayame the time had come to pick up her dad.

"I can't believe you were trained by a sannin." She said with stars in her eyes.

"It wasn't that great I mean, he would usually just leave me with a few scrolls and he would go to do his research."

"A common he is believed to be the strongest of the sannins, and up top of that he was the one that taught the fourth."

"He is just and old pervert."

"Naruto you should be more respec-."(Thud) While reprimanding him she did not notice when he had stopped walking and collided with him.

Something was wrong he could feel it, they had been walking for a while towards the Uchia compound and had not encountered any ninja patrol. There was always a patrol to guard against spies, and any one ho wanted to kidnap children from the clan to use as breding stock.

"**Can't you smell it." **

Taking a big sniff of the air his eyes widen. "_Blood lots of it."_

"**Good your senses are improving."**

"Ayame stay here." His voice was commanding and serious.

"Whats wrong Naruto."

"I smell blood ."

"What?"

"I will go and investigate please stay here I don't know what I might find."Said As he jumped into the trees.

-- Uchia District.

Death that's what he found every where he looked bodies and kunie littered the floor from old people to young children. Several houses were on fire most likely someone used several Katon jutsus.

"_What type of sick bastard murders children for gods sake."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!."

Turning around quickly he started running towards the direction of the scream.

Uchia Miroku was at the party of his 11 year old daughter when an explosion had rocketed his house killing almost everyone, the only survivors were his doughter that was past out in the floor, and the old man he had hired to cater to the party, but he could see he was badly burned. Miroku was a chunnin and a good friend of the clan head so it was a great surprise to find out that it was the great Uchia prodigy that was the one that was attacking.

"What the hell are you doing Itachi." Still confused to what he was seeing.

Itachi only stared back with an emotionless expression.

"You are supposed to protect the Uchia clan not destroy it." He knew he was screwed if he engaged him, but was trying to stall long enough for the rest to get here.

Almost as reading his thoughts Itachi responded "It is futile to resit, you and your daughter are the last ones to kill"

His eyes widen. "_So he already killed the rest."_

"Impossible you can not have killed them all."

"Think what you will, but they are all dead."

Looking around threw the corners of his eyes trying to find any sign that help was coming, but to his misfortune there was not. "_So he did kill all of them."_He got in to a battle stance."Fine then." He glared at Itachi "If I am to die I will die fighting." Pulling a kunie he quickly rushed at him. Graving Mirokus hand by the wrist as the kunie was inches away from his face. Itachi did not even need to activate his sharingan he could see all his movements in slow motion. Kicking Miroku hard in the stomach sent him flying into a tree. "Like I said it is useless to resist." He started to walk towards him.

Coughing up blood Miroku manage to stand up only to be impaled by several kunies. Pining him to the tree.

"It is time for you to die."

"Go to hell."

"**Goukakyuu no jutsu **(Great Fireball Technique) "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Miroku as he was burned alive.

"Now for you." Itachi turned around to kill the girl.

As he was getting closer to the girl he moved to the side to avoid several shuriken.

"Get away from her." Said Naruto as he jumped down the roof next to the girl.

"_Shit she is past out and the old man is in bad condition, I need to take him to the hospital fast."_

"**Kid this guy is to strong get out of there."**

"_What about the girl and the old man."_

"**Leave them"**

"_No I wont leave them, I need you to deactivate my gravity se-."_Before he could finish he was punched.

Skidding back he quickly made a hand sign **Kage bunshin no jutsu **four Narutos appeared surrounding Itachi.

Itachi Raised an eye brow at this. "_He knows a jounin level technique at his age."_ A smirk started to appear on his face "_Maybe he can be the one to test my skill in the future if my brother is to fail."_Rushing forward the four Naruto tried to punch him only for Itachi to duck and deliver several punches dispelling them.

"I am impressed Naruto-kun, you are pretty fast, and to learn a the **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** at your age."

"How do you know my name."

"I am one of the anbu that was assigned to guard you wen yo-." Itachi was cut short when a fist was implanted deep into his face, sending him flying off the ground and through several houses before hitting the ground with a thud.

The kyuuby had finally taken off the gravity seals giving him the speed he needed to land a blow."I can't believe you fell for that." said Naruto.

"Fall for what." Responded Itachi holding a kunie to naruto's drought.

Naruto smiled "This." Narutos body glowed for a moment and then BOOM!

An explosion rocked the area. "_I think I put to many exploding notes in the __**kage bunshin**_ _." _Though Naruto as he came out of the shadows.

"Very impressive Naruto, a very well executed plan."

Naruto tensed as he heard Itachis voice."_What does it take to kill this guy."_ He thought as he quickly turned around to face him_. "Not even a scratch." _He noted when he took a look at him.

"But." He had his eyes closed. "You cannot fool my eyes." Opening his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

They both stood there looking at each other.

Naruto knew he did not have a chance against him, but could not leave the girl and the old man to ultimately die at the hands of this murderer. Creating two clones he sent them to pick them up and take them to the hospital while he kept him busy long enough to get there.

Itachi seeing Naruto crate two clones expected to attack him not to pick up the girl and the old man. He threw two kunies at the clones

"O no you don't." Said Naruto as he threw two kunies as well intercepting them before they reached their intended target.

"Your fight is with me." Naruto prepared him self.

"_This is going to be one hell of a night."_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Sorry for the cliffi, but I am having trouble writing a fight seen (hence why it took so long to update) If any of you have any tips on how to write them will you please tell me. (thanks)

Special thanks go to **the DragonBard** for telling me how to improve the quality of the fic.

O and thanks to **call0 15 **for the great idea.

Here is the the current numbers for the harem.

Anko: 16

Hana: 16

Yukie Fujikaze: 15

Kurenai: 14

Tenten: 12

Ino: 11

Temari: 10

Tsunami: 9

Hinata: 7

Shizune: 5

Fuma sasame: 5

Ayame: 4

Yugito: 4

Rin: 3

Matsuri: 3

Young Stunade: 2

Isaribi: 2

Sakura: 1

Haruna: 1

Kin: 1

Uchia OC: 1

you know the drill

please review.


	6. Note

Sorry people but due to me getting a job( I work 6 days a week from 4pm to 12am), and loosing a lot of faith in the manga (It should be called sasuke since he seems to get everything, and naruto nothing ) is going to take some time before I update.

But do not worry, I will try and keep it updated and if worst comes to worst my cousin has volunteered to continue it for me.(but if you wanted just pm me)

Again I am sorry, I really like to write but writing will not pay my bills.

So until next time.( hopefully pretty soon)

Terminator the first.


	7. note 2

Okay people after much soul searching, I have decided to start writing again, But I need a beta so any body who is whiling please pm.

Here is the current pole for the paring

Anko: 16

Hana: 16

Yukie Fujikaze: 16

Kurenai: 14

Tenten: 12

Ino: 11

Temari: 11

Tsunami: 10

Hinata: 8

Shizune: 5

Fuma sasame: 5

Ayame: 4

Yugito: 4

Rin: 3

Matsuri: 3

Young Stunade: 2

Isaribi: 2

Uchia OC: 2

Sakura: 1

Kin: 1

Haruna: 1

Haku: 1

Should I bash sasuke (I don't like him, but I can go either way)

Review people I am not I mind reader (that would be really cool).


End file.
